


DBZ Shota x harem challenge

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Harem, Human, Multi, Saiyans, Shotacon, Shotaxharem - Freeform, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a dragon ball z/super shota x harem challenge for anyone who is interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please give it a chance.
Relationships: Harem - Relationship, Shotaxharem - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dragon Ball Z





	DBZ Shota x harem challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge i would really appreciate it.

Ok so here's the challenge.

Ok so what if you a kind caring loving shota were to be summoned by Kami to train with the other z warriors to prepare for the arrival of the saiyans, beginning your journey to become one of the most powerful warriors in the universe while capturing the hearts of multiple women who falls madly in love with you and makes you there husband. Ok so you have to decide ether you are human, neko or saiyan ok. If you choose saiyan then you will learn super saiyan 1,2,3,4 and super saiyan god and you can choose the final transformation. If you choose neko then he will learn kaioken x20, mystic form that Gohan uses to fight majin buu and ultra instinct ok. If you choose human he will learn kaioken x20 and ultra instinct ok. You can only choose up to 3 to 5 lovers for the shota ok.


End file.
